


Where are the men?

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I COULDN'T HELP IT, Kara is preg because I wanted to, Sorry for the HP references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: "Are you tired Moony?" I asked stopping to lift him and put him against my hip while he put his little head on my shoulder."Yes but I want you to tell me a story auntie," He said as we continue walking to the Green House."What kind of a story?" I asked softly."Your love story," He said playing with a strand of my hair."Ah!" I said sitting to the swing with him still on my shoulder. "My love story... "OrKara is telling how she met her wife to her nephew and Moony is so cute.





	Where are the men?

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a song/music video from a argentinian duet, it's really good, I really like it, it's the kind of music that transmits you all the sentiments behind it. 
> 
> Here is the link if you're interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xexePW-gwno

"Little Danvers!" I heard and turned around with a shocked look on my eyes. "What are you doing? Alex and Lena will be pissed, you know you need to rest," Maggie said, approaching me and taking the laundry basket away from my hands.

"Oh come on, it's just the laundry basket, it's not even heavy, Moony it's heavier" I huffed with annoyance.

"For you Supergirl, and I don't recall my son's weight being a ton," she said, leaving the basket on the floor with difficulties as it might be a little heavy. "I know it's hard for you to stay still, however, you know that you have been commanded to have absolute rest, if possible to be just in bed, I recall Lena saying." She said with a stern yet comprehensive look on her face. "You have a high-risk pregnancy Kara, and we all want to take care of you and the baby," she said comprehensively.

"But being in bed is so boring," I whined.

" I know, I know... let's do something, why don't I help you with this heavy and big amount of clothes and you take Remy with you for a walk in your huge garden? I won't tell Lena or Alex about this incident, but promise me that you will obey the doctor's orders." I couldn't contain my excitement since she started talking. I really love spending time with Remy and she will not put me in trouble with my sister and wife.

"THANK YOU MAGGIE!" I squealed and hugged her to then run to the living room where Remus was swaying his wand as the magician he was named after. "Moony! Come on... let's go for a walk, let me take you to the astronomy tower, or maybe to the forbidden forest, what do you say? wanna come?" I said excitedly as I really love Harry Potter and well my garden is Harry Potter themed and the best of it is that I can enjoy it with my favorite nephew.

"YES! Let's go!" he jumped and took my hand so we went outside. "Can we go swimming at the great lake?" He asked softly.

"It's a little bit cold for us to swim Moony," I said to him. Great or Black Lake was a tall pool we have that seems like a replicate to the one that appears on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and in summer we swim there but it was a cold today for us, we can get sick. " but we can go to Hagrid's Hut and play with Fangs" I offered instead. Fangs is our dog that lives in a replicate of Hagrid's Hut.

"Can we go to Neville's Green House?" He asked with his sweet voice as he rubbed his eye with his free hand.

"Are you tired Moony?" I asked stopping to lift him and put him against my hip while he put his little head on my shoulder.

"Yes but I want you to tell me a story auntie," He said as we continue walking to the Green House. "What kind of a story?" I asked softly.

"Your love story," He said playing with a strand of my hair.

"Ah!" I said sitting to the swing with him still on my shoulder. "My love story... well, let me tell you that before I became a journalist I was working as a receptionist in a hotel, you know, the person who receive the guest and gives them their key" he nodded prompting me to continue. "And well, one day, I met someone, his name was Mike. He was very nice to me and he was divorced..."

"What's divorced?" He asked interrupting me.

"People who marry and they decide to break their marriage"

"Ah? Why?" He asked confused. "Don't they have to love each other till they die?" "That's supposed to happen, but only if you marry the right person if you don't you end up with someone you don't love enough and became unhappy" I tried to explain to my sweet boy.

"I don't get it," he said after a moment of thought "Whatever, I will ask mom about it later" He shrugged. "Continue" he ordered and I chuckled at his resemblance to his mother.

"Well, he was nice to me and he took me on several dates before we knew we weren't made to be together, well he wanted to be with me but I didn't want to after he told me his secret"

"Secret?" He asked intrigued.

"Yes, his secret, he had 4 kids and..." I started but I was interrupted again.

"What? That's not a big deal, you love kids" He said firmly.

"I love you!" I said blowing raspberries in his cheek to make him laugh. I do love kids in general, but Mike's kids were very different. They, for a moment, made me never want to have kids on my own. Then I realized it was not their fault, it was their parents' for the education they provided to them. Mike was a chauvinist alien from Daxam, who also had no respect for my profession nor my heroic persona. We continue being friends though, but I couldn't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't respect me.

"Okay, so what happened?" Remy said when he stopped laughing to rest his head against my chest this time.

"Well, he wanted me to stop working and to take care of his kids... basically he wanted me to be a house elf for him," I said making references to Harry Potter. Again. Remy is a huge fan as I am so it easy to talk to him while comparing real life with the books or the movies.

"What?" He gasped adorably.

"I know right, so I said goodbye to him," I said matching his tone.

"Great job auntie" He praised me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why, thank you Moony" I smiled to then continue my story. "And well he was not pleased, you know but eventually we became more friendly with each other, now he helps us with the super emergencies now and then" I said to him and he nodded to let me know he understood and was listening "So then, a few months later, I met James, he was not divorced and he was a photographer, he used to work with uncle Clark at the Daily Planet and he went to stay at the hotel while he was in National City and he wanted to take me on a date since he first laid eyes on me, and I agreed, so we went on a date on a near café and to my surprise we weren't alone..." I said in an ominous tone.

"He had more than 4 kids?" He gasped in surprise.

"No! Worst! His mother" I said with fear and rage just by remembering that woman. "What's with that?" He asked confused.

"His mother was the personification of Dolores..." I swallowed thickly to make it more dramatic " Umbridge" I finished and he made me laughed with his horrified expression.

"What? Tell me you ran away from her" He said and the same dramatic tone as mine.

"No, I couldn't, I had to be nice to her for over an hour until I couldn't, I almost bury my fork on her hand when she started criticizing me for my job and my appearance but James stopped me. He yelled at me and slapped me, then I told uncle Clark and he was so mad at James, I've never seen him like that again. They are not friends anymore and I haven't known anything else from since then."

"What an arse," He said angrily and it makes me chuckle in amusement at his vocabulary.

"Moony! Language!" I scolded in between giggles.

"What? It's true" He said innocently. "Yes, but you shouldn't say that word, at least not in front of your mom, your mommy will laugh I'm sure but your mother it's a different story"

"Fine" He grumbled "continue, please," He asked nicely this time.

"Then, I met Adam, he was so cool, he didn't have a mother like Umbridge nor kids and he was adorable, we started going on dates and they were pretty awesome, he was a very great lawyer and once he invited me to a dance club with one of his friends, once we were at the club he and his friend went to the dance floor and I noticed that he was not into me at all, he was dating his friend, he is gay" I said calmly because Adam was really nice to me and he never gave me false hopes, I was so desperate to be with someone that I didn't see he was into guys. " Once we talked about it we became really good friends and guess who is his mother," I said to him with a small smile on my lips.

"Who?" He asked with curiosity in his tone.

"Cat Grant, he got me an interview with her and I became her assistant and eventually I became a reporter for Catco media"

"Wow, I didn't know that, what a nice bloke he is," He said surprised and maybe he is watching too much British TV, I thought with a muffled laugh.

"He is, isn't he?" I smiled " and well, one time, before I was a reporter, I accompanied uncle Clark to interview someone at L-Corp, guess who we interviewed?"

"Auntie Lee?" He asked with excitement.

"YES! That was the first time we met, I was so amazed by her beauty, I'm still amused, to be honest, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I fell in love with her at that moment, I know she was the one for me, I don't know how I knew it because I've never thought I was into girls, but then I thought that I was not into girls, I was only into her..." I said dreamily as I remembered that day. "we became friends instantly and I became a reporter because she encouraged me to, then we started going on dates, mostly as friends because I didn't know she was into me..."

"But auntie, mom says that she always had heart eyes for you," He said and I blushed in shame for my obliviousness. Lena was into me since the beginning as she confessed later on our relationship.

" I know, I know, I was just extremely oblivious" I admitted with a laugh.

"Just like Ron in the Goblet of Fire" He rolled his eyes lazily at me and I continue to laugh.

"Well, one day, I couldn't help it anymore..." I said starting to remember that day.

 

**_Lena bean:_** _Hey, I'm just 2 mins away, I'm sorry I'm late, work meeting:(_

**_Kara puppy:_** _Don't worry, I just arrived. Can't wait to see you!_

 

_Today is the day, I will tell everything to her, she deserves to know ... but what if she hates me? what if she never wants to see me ever again? what if I hurt her? After what Lex and Eve did to her, she will feel betrayed, she will feel hurt and she will never want to see me again... No, I can't tell her that... I can't lose her.- I though exiting the restaurant but feeling unable to go to my house, I can't go back, Alex is there with Maggie and I don't want to interrupt them in their romantic dinner - Ugh! why did I agree to let her use my apartment? Oh yes, I have a very romantic view to National City and the puppy eyes Alex gave me... oh Rao - I rambled in my thoughts while I was holding a cigarette on my lips to calm down a little bit and... "_

_Kara Danvers, are you really smoking?" I heard her voice followed by the clicking of her heels on the sidewalk outside the restaurant. I removed my gaze from my feet to look at her and I'm pretty sure the heart eyes were noticeable. She was utterly stunning, wearing that dark green dress showing off her shoulders and lifting her breasts that makes my mouth waters as I want to kiss every inch of skin exposed... and that mole on her shoulder... "Kara?"_

_"_ _Sorry, I was just a little bit claustrophobic inside and I smoke only when I'm stressed out" I vaguely explained and I saw her face twitch into a worried expression._

_"Are you okay having dinner here? We can leave if it's too much for you darlin'..."She said touching my arm cautiously. "_

_I- I... no, it's okay, I just need to tell you something, very important before we get in there... If we ever" I said the last part as a whisper as I inhaled a little bit more from my cigarette. "_

_Okay," She said a little restless while changing the weight of her body from one foot to another " Can I have a cigarette too?" She asked all of a sudden. "_

_Yeah, sure..." I offered her one of mines and my lighter and in a few seconds we were both smoking in silence outside the restaurant on a chilly night under the National City sky. "I have lied to you for three years now..." I said and she was about to interrupt me but I spoke up "Please let me finish, after this, you will be able to yell at me all you want... okay?" she nodded and I continued. "I'm Supergirl" I breathed and I heard her heartbeat quickens " I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... It's not that I didn't trust, I do, it's just I wanted to protect you, if you knew who I am you would have a bigger target on your back and I couldn't allow that... I can't lose you in any way even though I think that I'm losing you right now but you deserve to know why I did this and... I need you to know that I'm in love with you Lena, I don't know when it started maybe it was always there but I was so scared that I would scare you away with my feelings and ... I'm sorry Lena, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or your love..." I said unable to stop the tears coming down from my eyes, especially when she didn't meet my eyes, she was just smoking there and looking at the ground with a frown between her perfectly manicured eyebrows. "_

_Why were you so mean and stubborn about me having Kryptonite?" She asked after a paused and I was so taken aback for that question and the tears in her eyes that were looking at me so intently._

_"_ _I-I... I was hurt, it hurt me to think that my best friend... the woman I love created and held back from me something that could have killed me" I expressed so sure of how I felt in the moment we discovered Lena had Kryptonite. "I would never..." she said firmly and we got back to the silence again, just the two of us smoking, each of us lost in our thoughts and in each other's eyes until Lena spoke up again_.

 

"And guess what she told me Moony?" I said noticing that the small kid was fast asleep in my arms. I was so lost in the feeling of having him so close to me, imagining my own son in the same position in a few years, that I didn't notice when someone came into the greenhouse from the door behind my back.

"And I told you that I knew your secret from the beginning that I only let the decision of telling me to you and that I was and I am utterly in love with you too," Lena said hugging me from behind and kissing my cheek before pulling away to sit down beside me.

"Baby" I beamed at her before leaning into her embrace to lay my head on her shoulder.

"Maggie told me that you were here" I tensed at that thinking that Maggie might have told her.

"She didn't tell me, I figured it out, that laundry basked could only be moved by you" She laughed softly and I snuggled into her to apologize close to her skin where I like to be "It's okay, just please take care of you and maybe little Harry" she said caressing my belly and squealed softly trying not to wake up Remy.

" Are you considering Harry as a name for him?" I said in delight.

"Maybe," she said trying to hide her beautiful smile. "I still like Draco more" She scrunched her nose so adorable that I couldn't help to lean in to kiss her deeply.

"I love you so much!" I whispered looking into her eyes intently.

" I love you more baby," She said with her lips on mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, i'm really sorry for the HP references, I just really love it.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89


End file.
